The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tillandsia plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Tillandsia ‘Biancini’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Biancini’. ‘Biancini’ is grown as an indoor potted plant.
The new cultivar was developed through on ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sint-Oedenrode, The Netherlands. ‘Biancini’ was derived from a cross made in April of 2008 between Tillandsia cyanea ‘Anita’ (not patented) as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Tillandsia pretiosa (not patented) as the male parent. ‘Biancini’ was selected as a single unique plant in March of 2011 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by basal cuttings in Sint-Oedenrode, The Netherlands in April of 2011 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.